From Stone to Metal
by Zygarde22
Summary: LeeTen one-shot. The story of Tenten and Lee's dating, marriage and birth of their son Metal Lee. Does not mention any other pairings and takes place sometime after Konoha Hidan also rated M for a short sex scene.


**Whelp since I've gotten into the habit of writing Naruto One-shots here's another. This time of LeeTen and it's the first M-rated one-shot of my Naruto stories.**

* * *

Tenten sighed as she looked out at the setting sun her mind full of thoughts. All around her all her closest friends were all falling in love and getting married and here she was alone, many felt sorry for her in a way talking about her supposed love of Neji. In reality Neji and her talked so much so as to have a buffer between the strangeness that was Gai sensei and Lee, Lee that name was one special to her. She'd had always had a crush on Lee ever since she'd seen him train day and night to become the master of taijutsu, and now some years later that crush had in a way bloomed into full blown love.

Her thoughts were interrupted by two bandaged hands picking her up; she let out an involuntary squeak as she looked at the person who was now carrying her it was the person in her thoughts Rock Lee.

"Lee! What the hell are you doing!?" Tenten yelled as Lee jumped from building to building carrying the kunoichi bridal style, she tried her best to hide the blush on her face considering how lee was holding her, granted Lee had held Tenten before, but all those times she'd either been unconscious and unable to comment on the situation or too injured to care and most of the time she'd been carried on his back never with him cradling her like this.

"I failed in my training today so as punishment I have to run to the top of the Hokage monument carrying a person!" Lee yelled as he jumped from building to building finally he made it to the top of the monument and let Tenten down she quickly knocked Lee on the head for this charade.

The two sat down at the head of the monument and watched the setting sun, it had been a long time since they sat like this not since Neji died that they sat together like this. Looking at the setting sun Tenten took a quick glance at Lee.

"Lee, have you ever felt like you haven't done something important in your life." Tenten asked her teammate he gave her a strange look.

"Not really." Lee said bluntly this made Tenten sigh, "Something wrong Tenten?" Lee asked his teammate with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm just...ugh this is so hard." Tenten said as she tried to come up with the words to articulate what she wanted to say to her teammate, so far she was coming up blank.

Lee I...look, I..." She kept coming up blank as to how to confess to the young man in front of her deciding that words were getting her nowhere she spoke up, "Lee please forgive me if this causes a drift between us." She said as she placed her face closely to his, before Lee could interject her lips connected with his. To her surprise Lee didn't back away instead he stood frozen for a few seconds before he leaned into the kiss with her. Finally after a few moments the two parted Lee and Tenten were blushing profusely.

"Sorry Lee, I just couldn't come up with the words to tell you." Tenten said apologetically Lee simply gave her a smile.

"I apologize for not realizing sooner the feelings you had for me." He said in his formal voice this made Tenten think of a rather funny thought.

"Well as punishment I want you to announce your love for me at from the top of your lungs from atop the monument." Tenten said jokingly what she didn't expect was for Lee to completely misunderstand it as a joke stand up and shout for all of Konoha to hear his undying new love for his teammate.

"Dear Konoha I love Tenten the greatest weapons user ever known!" He shouted as loud as he could, he continued, "And I'm glad to finally have her as my girlfriend!" Then almost as if on cue a voice replied from below them.

"Finally you admit it Hinata owes me 300 Ryō!" That voice belonged to their friend Naruto, this reply made Tenten laugh. After this day she and Lee continued to date, as the days turned to months and the months to a year things were going rather fine. One night while Tenten was preparing for bed a knock came at her apartment door, she let out a small groan as she walked to the door removing her hair buns when she opened the door she was greeted by Lee.

"Oh Lee what are you doing here?" Tenten asked her boyfriend as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I may have locked myself out of my apartment." Lee said still embarrassed at his situation Tenten laughed long and hard at that.

"So I'm guessing you want to stay here until morning so you can get the door unlocked?" Tenten said Lee nodded, "Fine come on in just give me a moment." She said as she walked out of the room leaving Lee to wait for her return. A few minutes passed and she was out to greet Lee again. Lee was about to say something but he was stopped by the sight of Tenten, he'd never seen her in her night cloths or with her hair down.

It took a moment for Tenten to figure out why Lee wasn't speaking and she playfully punched him on the arm

"Got you entranced eh lover boy?" Tenten said teasingly as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tenten walked to her bed she sat down noticing that Lee wasn't with her returning to the living room of her apartment she noticed lee about to lay down on the couch.

"Lee you don't have to sleep on the couch you know." Tenten said as she lead Lee to her bedroom, laying down she noticed Lee was acting slightly awkward trying to keep a modest distance between the two of them while in the bed.

"Come on Lee don't be so afraid of being close to me." She said Lee slowly moved his body next to hers and wrapped his arms around her; she leaned into the man behind her and let out a content sigh. As the weeks passed Tenten noticed that Lee was forgetting his key more and more she confronted him one night after a dinner date.

"You know Lee; if you want to stay with me you can just ask." She said much to his chagrin.

"I...know I'm just not good at-" He was cut off by a small kiss from Tenten

"Don't worry about it, I'm the same." She stated as the two walked to her apartment so Lee moved in with Tenten and the two grew closer and closer, it was in this that Tenten noticed that their relationship was moving rather slow, sure they slept together but never 'slept together' and knowing Lee it was probably because he didn't want to impose on her. One night while preparing for bed she asked Lee a question he hadn't really prepared for.

"Lee do you think our relationship is moving too slow?" She asked Lee thought long and hard about what she asked.

"Not, really do you?" He replied she nodded and Lee placed his fingers to his chin in thought, "If you think so we can try to move things along...faster I guess, if you want too." Lee finished Tenten smiled she crept slowly to Lee and kissed him, as their kiss deepened she pushed Lee onto his back and began straddling him. Passion clouding their minds they pressed on not caring if they had protection or not. Lee lifted the nightgown that Tenten wore showing her chest, with its bandage bindings.

"Let me take care of that." Tenten said as she undid the bindings letting her breast free, Lee did the same to his hands and began to explore the young kunoichis body gauging how he was doing by the sounds that Tenten called out when he roamed and felt different spots, she was especially sensitive in her breasts he tested this by carefully kneading her left breast.

"Le-Lee please, continue." She whined out urging the man to continue what he was doing, following her orders he continued to message and knead the woman's breast causing her to let out different cries of pleasure. Tenten loved the feel of his calloused hands on her sensitive skin it was while this was going on she felt Lee's hardness poking her in her rear, teasingly she began to grind up and down on his covered shaft causing him to let out a small groan of pleasure. With a quick movement Tenten removed herself from Lee and undid his pants letting out his member for her to see and admire.

"Tenten, are you sure you wanna continue with this?" Lee said before they could continue down this path of no return.

"Lee, I want nothing more than to become one with you in this way." She said as she slowly began to message his member, causing him to let out more groans of pleasure. She was getting wet and she wanted him inside her. She lifted herself up and angled her entrance to his member and quickly impaled herself onto him, letting out a small groan of pleasure.

Quickly she began to bounce herself up and down on him. Each move causing her to moan in pleasure and him groan. Lee was getting closer and closer to his climax point and he tried his best to warn her.

"Tenten-I-I'm about to." Tenten silenced him with a kiss as she speed up her bouncing causing him to reach his climax faster, finally with a large groan Lee came his seed filling Tenten who let out a long sigh of pleasure as she felt herself being filled. Slowly she removed herself from the man and smiled kissing him tiredly; the two cleaned up and went to bed.

A few weeks passed and Tenten noticed something that made her heart nearly skip a beat, she hadn't gotten her period in a while, she began to wonder when was the last time that Lee and she had sex without protection, deciding to visit the Konoha hospital. The waiting felt like an eternity waiting for the nurse to return with the results of her pregnancy test.

"Hello miss Tenten, Congratulations." The nurse said as she gave Tenten a paper telling her that the test was positive, her mind was filling with all sorts of things on one hand she was unmarried and now pregnant but on the other hand she was also happy the love that Lee and she shared was now going to give them a child. This then lead her to a thought how was she going to break it to Lee that he was now going to be a father. She decided to go to her old mentor Gai Sensei.

"Ah Tenten it's good to see one of my youthful pupils, how's you and Lee's relationship?" The wheelchair bound leaf Jonin said to his old pupil, she smiled as she sat down at the table next to him.

"That's the thing I came to talk about, Gai sensei." She spoke Gai had a concerned look on his face.

"Are you thinking of breaking up with him?" Gai asked Tenten shook her head rather quickly.

"No, no gods no I would never ever think of breaking up with Lee, he's such a sweet man and I love him too much to do that." She replied she let out a sigh, "I have somehow need to tell him though and I'm not sure how to." She said Gai gave her one of his signature nice guy smiles

"Well trust me Lee is nothing but a loving young man so tell him what you need to and I'm sure he'll be happy with whatever you tell him." Gai said Tenten smiled and gave her sensei a hug.

"Thank you Guy Sensei I'll go tell Lee immediately!" She said rushing from the home of her former teacher and running to find her boyfriend, she knocked into a person and let out a small groan.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-Oh Lee it's you I was looking for you!" Tenten said as she jumped to her feet helping Lee up as well.

"Oh Tenten good to see you, was there something you wanted to tell me?"Lee asked a smile on his face, Tenten wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his chest.

"Lee, I have some of the best news I could tell you." She said as she looked at her boyfriend right in the eyes, "I'm pregnant Lee we're going to have a child." she spoke to him tears of joy streaming down her face she was surprised to be picked up by Lee much like the day when the first became a couple.

"This is the greatest news I've ever received! I will be the greatest father ever and you the best mother!" Lee shouted Tenten laughed as Lee spun her around in joy. The next couple of months were filled with a whirlwind of events, news spread fast of Lee and Tenten having a child all of their friends congratulating the couple, when Tenten was only three months pregnant the two married, it was a small ceremony with all their friends. Lastly as the months drew closer and closer to the day that she would finally give birth, Lee and Tenten found out they would be having a son. Finally one faithful day Tenten's water broke; the birth was a long one but at the break of dawn the next day a baby boy was born. A few days passed and the new parents still hadn't yet to come up with a name for the newborn.

"You know Lee we should name our newborn son." Tenten said feeding the child.

"I know but my mind can't think of anything and I've tried everything from running around Konoha one thousand times to doing one hundred pushups everything, but my mind can't think of a name." He said in defeat, Tenten sighed at her husband's strangeness a two years of dating and a year of marriage and yet she still could find his eccentricities strange. It was thin that her mind came upon an epiphany.

"Metal." Was what she said, Lee looked at her for a second, "That should be our Childs name Metal Lee." She finished

"Hmm I like it, it screams youth." Lee said Tenten laughed she looked at the small boy in her arms, Metal Lee, the product of the love she shared with Lee, if Neji could see them now he would be proud.

* * *

 **Well that was fun to write; I actually thought of this in a dream and had to rush to get it written before I lost it. I hope you guys like it and the sex scene wasn't too rushed or badly worded.**


End file.
